Sesshoumru and Inuyasha's new foe?
by elex88
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are kidnapped by Who...?
1. Chapter 1

**A Strange new Enemy**

Sesshoumaru was in no condition to continue fighting against his new foe, but he was not about to back down now Rin's life was at stake and he must get to her before his unknown enemy can.

"I don't think that Rin would approve of you just fighting me instead of going after her and saving her, don't you think so Sesshoumaru?" said the unknown character.

Sesshoumaru clenched and gridded his teeth together and he soon enough griped his fist together so hard is hands began to bleed. He had no time to fool around with this guy he had to find Rin before it was too late.

"I'm wasting my time here," he growled, "Get out of my way you pathetic excuse of demon," Sesshoumaru was really getting annoyed and his eyes began to glow a bloody red with a small hint of violet in them meaning he was about to brutally murder this demon.

"Oh Sesshoumaru, you are still the same as always. You never like to stay around for a little while, but I myself could careless about your friend. Oh what was her name, ah yes, Rin." Sesshoumaru reached his limits and charged at the demon with his sword at his side in his hands.

"I'm tired with nonsense," he thought. " You don't won't to get too involved in Rin's abduction half breed."

"Oh really… I thought you'd never mention that you'd never mention that my future husband (O.O what the…). We are soon to be married so I might as well tell you my name. I am the man they call Jakostu (he looks like the real Jakostu but with red marks and a blue version of his outfit). Suddenly a strange mist started to surround Jakostu. [SESSHOUMARU BLACKED OUT]

Slowly opening his eyes Sesshoumaru noticed he was in a wearing marriage komodo (uh oh o.O Jakostu really meant the whole marriage thing huh) and he was in chains.

"What am I doing in chains and ware is my original komodo?" Sesshoumaru looked around and saw Rin staring at him with scared eyes. "Rin why are you here." but she did not answer since she was staring at her "father" in a marriage komodo.

"Ah, so you're awake my husband," said Jakostu as he walked up to Sesshoumaru and then swiftly kissed him on the lips. Sesshoumaru's eyes lit up as Jakostu detached his lips from Sesshoumaru's. Sesshoumaru was about to be sick! He was just kissed by a man when he is in love with Kagura.

Rin was shocked to see a man kiss her "father" on the lips! "Why did Jakostu just kiss Lord Sesshoumaru!?" thought Rin.

Sesshoumaru reached his limits. He broke from the chains and struck at Jakostu making 4 marks across Jakostu's chest, but he didn't bleed at all, instead his wounds healed in an instant.

"I new you were going to that so I went to someone in order to give me the power to heal three times faster than the average demon would, so now you can't hurt me, but I can hurt you Sesshoumaru.

The strange mist that surrounded Jakostu before was back. [SESSHOUMARU BLACKED OUT]

"Sesshouamru… wake up." Sesshoumaru heard a faint voice and woke up only to see that it was Jakostu.

"Get out of my face or I'll…" he was cut off by Jakostu.

"Or you'll what? Kill your newly wed husband, or maybe give me a kiss on your own?" Sesshoumaru couldn't believe his words! Was he really…?

"Come here Sesshoumaru and I'll tell you what happened and remember that one misshape and I'll make sure that you stay my husband forever." Jakostu led Sesshoumaru into a room filled with crystals that were glowing a faint blue and some a bloody read.

"What is these crystals for?" thought Sesshoumaru.

"If you're wondering why I brought you here all you have to do say it. You don't have to be so quiet all the time, besides even if you do I can always go to a certain someone to give me the power to read your mind and I will if you don't start talking to me."

The scene now changes to Inuyasha and his friends

Kagome had a strange feeling that something was wrong with Sesshoumaru (Sesshoumaru is her old trainer) and she new that she to find out what it was.

"Is there something wrong Kagome?" asked Shippo although Kagome didn't hear a word he said. She was entirely to busy thinking about her master who she severed for 5 years. "Kagome? KAMGOME!"

"Huh!? Oh. What is it Shippo?"

"Oh nothing special."

Inuyasha began to notice that Kagome was not really paying any mind what so ever when she stared at the sky and nearly fell of 4 foot hill. Soon enough he didn't seem to care. But it was the complete opposite for Miroku.

"Kagome it seems that you are not yourself, what's the matter?"

"I told you all that I'm fine i just thinking about some one...," quietly she said,"...Sesshoumru."

"What?!? Why are you thinking about him?" Inuyahsa seemed to to have heard her.

Befor she could protest the the wind broke out in a disterious storm. Lighting stoke down on the group. Soon the storm ceased and Inuyasha was gone.

-end?-

*okay tyhis is my very fist story here so please leave a good review. If you like it than i will happily continue. Ja ne!


	2. BIG ALERT BIG ALERT!

**"CHECK THIS OUT THEN SEND IT TO EVERYONE YOU KNOW."**

Okay everyone pay attention, BIG NEWS AFOOT.

I recently discovered that there is a new bill called PIPA that is if is pass it will **REMOVE EVERY STORY IN ALL OF FANFICTION.**

The U.S government is trying to take away this site! We have to kill that bill. The thing is I am not an American citizen. But many people who read this are. There is a fanfiction member under the penname of **XxDarkxBloodxX** he has more information about that, including the phone numbers of all the state senators. Check this link for more information **www. fanfiction .net/s/7753936/1/PIPA** and also google Bill PIPA and you will know I am not joking.

We are over 2 million members and most of them are in the United States. If we most of us work together we can kill this bill. So to every citizen reading this DON'T LET YOUR GOVERNMENT CENSOR THIS SITE. To everyone reading this who isn't a U.S citizen, make author notes like this one so that your American readers vote against this bill and I encourage the American members to spread the voice as well.

I repeat, this is no joke! EVERYONE, FIGHT THIS BILL!

We can do this people! So you know the drill and now go spread the word!

FOR FANFICTION!

I have more information everyone. Believe it or not, this cybernetic apocalypse is already starting. One of the most important websites of file exchange known as Megaupload has already been shut down by the FBI all thanks to this blasted bill. And it gets worse. I manage to find a legit list of all the sites that will be shut down (so far, the list may grow bigger).

For downloading sites, the ones scheduled for execution are:

Mediafire

Rapidshare

Uploading

Fileserve

4share

Filestube

Ares

Limeware

Emule

Edonkey

Torrents

For Blackberry cellphone related things:

Duoberry

Lips

And even the social network ones like:

Facebook

Youtube

Myspace

Google ( videos )

Wikipedia

We can't allow this to happen! We have to fight! And we can fight. There is a website called **www. avaaz. Org / es / save _ the _ internet**. You can sign up there for the petition. It requires your email and I know many people don't like to give that away but if there has ever been a worthy cause to give your email address to, this is it. Let's face it; what use will we give our email aside from contacting other people if they shut down all these websites? An email address will became almost worthless. So go to that website and help save the internet. This link will also get you the same thing fightforthefuture. Org this one is in English!

**PLEASE FORWARD THIS ON TO EVERYONE YOU KNOW. COPY THIS AND ADD IT IN YOUR STORIES...WE CAN'T LOSE THIS SITE!**


End file.
